And We Thought It Could Never Happen
by Luna Tiger
Summary: Taking a different perspective to the World Trade Center catastrophe. Instead of looking at it as it is, I'm comparing it to the fall of Vegetasei. Not as bad as you think.


  
  
Dedicated to the people who are involved with the Twin Tower incident. The characters aren't mine, except for the two narrators, who have no names, soooo, they belong to me, but..... whatever. You know what I mean.

* * *

And We Thought  
It Could Never Happen... 

I laughed as Bardock left the bar, his crazed antics insane and deranged. Freezer? Going to destory the pride of the Saiyajin? As if! It could never be done. 

Never. 

The saiyans were strong and our king most powerful. Who was Bardock, a lowly third class soldier, to say that we could be defeated by a horned lizard? He probably got his head hit on the last mission by some weird enemy. 

So, after we jibed at the aging man a little more, I left the bar and started out. There were people on the streets, going about their daily business: starting brawls, seducing others, eating as they walked. Normal day. Nothing would ever go wrong. Our society would never change... 

I was almost to my next destination when a few people shouted, pointing at the sky with wide eyes and terrified screams. 

_"What is that?!" _

_"I don't know! Does the King know?!" _

_"Is it a comet?!"_

I followed their sights... and my jaw dropped, my eyes dilating to mere dots. No... Bardock couldn't have been right. Whatever is was couldn't be Freezer.. ... Could it? 

It was growing, bigger and bigger. A ball of fire, steadily growing in size. Was it really growing, or was it flying towards us. I didn't know what to think; my feet were frozen on the ground, paralyzed. 

It was Freezer. Bardock had been right! 

"It's the monster! He's trying to destroy us!!" 

And they believed me. The ground began to quake beneath us at the shear power of that death ball. Some people had enough sense to take to the air; I didn't. I was too frightened. 

Bardock was right... 

The pit of my stomach clenched. We were trapped. Today was the start a national Feast cycle in honor of our two waning moons. Everyone was back on Vegetasei for it, although... there may have been some still off-world... if they were, I envy them. 

Greatly. 

But then, the ball was increasing in size again. This time, it /was/ aiming for the planet. My mind screamed at me to move! But I couldn't. There was no place to go! The air began to get hot, hotter than the fire wind season. Sweat ran down my brow and down my cheeks-- no, wait, that wasn't sweat. Tears. I was crying. 

_I don't want to die like this!_

Wild fire errupted from buildings, the ground, all around. It licked at my skin, burnt my hair. I saw people screaming as their bodies caught on fire, running through the flames in fear. We were all trapped... Trapped on our planet, something we called home. Our pride, our strenght; we were going down in flames! 

And then the ground came shattering below me... 

* * *

I snickered from inside the dome ship. Lord Freezer certainly gave it to those monkeys. But something told me it was wrong. All wrong. 

From around me, all sorts of emotions billowed into the main soldier chamber. Lots of people cheered the greatness that was Freezer. They chanted and sung and celebrated. In the corners, some were crying. I doubt they pitied the deaths of thousands of Saiyajin, but I could guess what they were sad for. The death itself. Some of the soldiers here had their planets exterminated as well, family and loved ones, neighbors, whatever else, all gone in the blink of an eye. Those soldiers were reliving the tradegy of their own homeworld. 

That was pitiful, but I didn't scorn them. 

I felt nothing. No, not neutrality. My heart was gone, I was empty. Sick. Numb. 

It was intense. Many, as I looked about me, shared my thoughts. They stared. Gawked. Fidgeted. This was the source of Freezer's power. 

Intimidation. Fear. Domination. 

I shook my head. It was almost if I could hear the shouts of those dying. I'm sure they tried to get off the planet before it combusted. 

But what was I? It was wrong to eliminate species like that, but I wasn't stupid enough to oppose that force. 

And a great thing was destroyed. A legendary creature, born from the ashes of the phoenix's rage the saiyans possessed: The Super Saiyajin. 

Hope was lost to the universe. 

* * *

The terrorist act and collapse of the World Trade Center is, in comparison, is like the destruction of Vegatsei... but then again, that's just in a cartoon. The Twin Towers are real life. And as I've said before, this is dedicated to those who feel for everyone, directly or indirectly involved with their destruction. 

I am a New Yorker, but I was so numb, I cried only two tears between 3-4 pm on Tuesday. And what I have captured in this fic by no means captures the emotion and agony of the people who lived through that disaster. Funny thing is, I went to bed at 8:30 in the morning, thinking nothing could be so wrong with a beautiful morning like that, despite it being a little cold. And about 15 minutes later, the plane crashed into one of the towers. And only today, 9/13/01, did it finally sink in: those towers are really gone, as are thousands of unaccounted people. 

If you have relatives or friends and haven't heard word from them, or the people in the Pentagon, or even in those four planes that crashed, pray for them. But I won't pray. No, I'm not celebrating, I'm like that second POV. Empty. And I have no one to pray to, nor will anyone change my mind on that. People are praying all over the world. That's a good enough figure for me, just seeing people from around the world do it for us warms my heart. But I can't cry. I can try, but I can't. Instead, I do what I do with the best of my skills to put my heart out to the people who lost their lives... and if it's true about the people in the plane which crashed in Pennsylvania, I commend their bravery. 

In conclusion, people think hope is gone, now that this has happened. So did Freezer's soldier. But he was wrong. Hope was still there. And we shouldn't loose hope because of it. Peace, boys and girls. May it come back to us soon. 


End file.
